


Snowflakes

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Treat, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Pooh is going to a friend's house - it starts to snow.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> I saw that you wanted Winnie-the-Pooh and I had to treat this!

It had begun to snow. Pooh, who had brought neither mittens nor scarf with him, shivered. 

“Oh, bother,” he said to the sky. There was a storm coming and he would not make it to Piglet's house before he would become a snow bear. 

A small snowflake landed on his nose. 

“I shall go to Owl's. That is, I think, where I had planned on going all along.” 

With that decision made, Pooh continued to walk. Owl, he felt, should like a surprise visit from him. It had been a week, after all, and Owl liked company in the wintertime.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
